


After forever 永恒之后

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: 作者：Lofter @飒飒东风细雨来 @飒！





	After forever 永恒之后

抖S锤X病弱基  
训诫 H 口交 束缚 预警  
《雷神三》后在地球生活多年终于获得幸福

 

洛基毫无意外地在自己的房间里发现了索尔，凌晨两点三十一分，床角散着一根皮带。

酒精夺走了他一些神智，不过他还是在瞟到那根皮带的时候咽了下口水。

“看着我。”洛基认为索尔几乎是在吼他，随处乱瞟的眼睛抖了抖立刻落在索尔脸上。不得不说，他坐在那个角落光线把他的神色勾勒得很好，脸黑犹如锅底，洛基怀疑再过一会儿索尔的头顶就会泛起火光。

“晚上好，哥哥。”洛基舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了残留酒精的腥甜味儿。他扯了一个朦胧地微笑试图讨好索尔，他自信那个笑容也一定很美，不过索尔看了反而攥紧拳头。

“现在几点？”

“好了，索尔。你不是真的想知道现在几点。”洛基歪着头说。“因为恐怕现在几分几秒你都知道。”洛基打了一个酒嗝。他摇晃着身子，很快遵循本能身体向后沉坐到了地面，长腿收回来，低垂下头。这样的行为会更让索尔生气，洛基知道。

本能同样使他因违背索尔感到害怕，不过追求违背索尔带来的快感却是他的天性。

索尔倏地从椅子上站起来。他向洛基大步走来，洛基不清楚地板是不是在震动，或者索尔是专门踩着他心跳的鼓点走动的。索尔拉洛基的手臂，反而被洛基握住，一下竟没能将他从地上拉起来。

“起来！”索尔气得声音都要颤抖，“你知道你现在的身体状况，你知道你不能喝酒！而我仅仅离开了一个晚上——”

洛基向前凑了凑，额头贴在索尔的手背上。发凉的皮肤贴着很舒服。

“ 哥哥，索尔。”洛基的额头轻轻在索尔手背上蹭了蹭，索尔将手攥成了拳头，犹豫了很久，也没能下定决心把手抽开。“我知道你要打我。但不要，好不好？”

“我找不到任何赦免你的理由。”

洛基抬起头，他迎上索尔因为愤怒而变暗的蓝眼睛，“我不想挨打……我想做。”他被酒温热了的气息吹落在索尔的手臂上。“索尔，操我。”

索尔立刻把手抽了回来。洛基迷离而带情欲的眼光，让他觉得灼痛。

再开口时，索尔的声音如同被永恒之火灼烧了一遍： “你甚至还没有认错。”

“我错了，哥哥。”

起初他泛红的眼睛为他赢得了一点儿真诚，但他真是一只狡猾又不耐心的猎物，瞳孔闪动间透露出狡黠和嘲弄。

索尔吸一口气，后退一步，“脱掉裤子。”

洛基抿了抿嘴唇，“我还可以为你口交，哥哥。”

这为他赢得后颈痛。那随意可以捏断常人脖子的大手捏着他从地上起来，掼到了床边。洛基余光看见索尔去够那根皮带，他真心想阻止，皮带就已经抽到身上了。

“啊！”

人类说酒精会麻痹神经，但也许对神的疗效欠佳？他的屁股就像被雷劈中。

酒精还让他感官异常敏感，只挨了一下他就鼻子发酸。

皮带又冲着他屁股砸了三下。

“等一等，索尔。呜……”

“你在犯蠢喝酒糟蹋身体的时候怎么不等一等！”索尔的皮带落得快而失去章法，“你个蠢货！”

“呜，不要，等一等——”索尔很少会对洛基用那样刻薄的词，只是痛楚之下的洛基很难用一个完整的句子去完成反击。

“你究竟要多少次上演折腾自己的把戏？洛基？你这么做仅仅是为了折磨我吗！”索尔怒吼：“你做到了！洛基，你的表现无与伦比。如果未来你还无聊地想要在你已严重缩水的寿命上做把戏，求你把我的心一起拿去，求你！”

索尔的控诉刺痛了他。可惜索尔爱着的是个怪物，他迷恋这种刺痛。

酒意、疼痛和欲望混合，在他的皮肤下流窜。他难耐地扭动，痛叫，进而小声地哭泣。

“诡计之神活过了黑洞、活过了复仇者的围攻，活过了黑暗精灵的利刃和诸神黄昏，他最终九死一生逃过灭霸的‘宇宙清洗计划’，但他现在要用酒精和薄弱的意志屠杀自己，他活得像个懦夫还想死得像个懦夫！”索尔的声音攀升到尖锐，他的皮带像要现在就逼死那个口中的“懦夫”。但不知为何，很快他的声音却变得虚弱到不可思议：“你为什么要这么对我，洛基？我求求你告诉我……”索尔是哽咽了吗？“你根本不爱我，对吗？”

洛基沉默着，用隐忍的哭声作为回应。酒醉和被麻痹的意识成为他最好的掩护，和伤人的工具。

索尔攥着皮带，再挥不出一下。他像沙子做的一般，浑身的力量从头散开，从脚流走。用来惩戒的凶器不再落在他的伤处，而是轻轻垂落地面。“洛基，我在外面赢过许多次，”索尔说，“但我发现，在你面前我从来是彻头彻尾的失败者。”

他该转身离开的，留着哭泣的洛基一个人自怨自艾舔舐伤口。他本该那么做，但如果之后洛基问起来，他会诚实地回答，是地板抓住了他的脚，是地板先动的手。

他看着洛基哭，不评价他为什么能把自己哭成一个小孩子，没有任何理由的委屈得理直气壮。他只觉得，洛基的每一滴眼泪，都流到了他的心里。

没用多久，他失去了强迫自己冷眼旁观的力气。他坐到了洛基的旁边，迟疑了一会儿，用手抚上他起伏的后背。隔着衣服，索尔能抚摸到洛基的骨骼，随着他间歇地抽噎起伏。

索尔的脾气就像充气到马上要破裂，又骤然放了气的气球。方才他有多少怒火，现在都尽数化作酸涩和怜恨。他的手指一根一根轻轻敲着洛基的脊骨，拨弄琴弦一般，那是他们性爱餍足后相拥在一起，洛基经常对他做的。

这触动了洛基。他的呻吟声中带着愤慨，侧头用泛红的绿眼睛瞪着索尔，紧接着伸出两只手臂环住索尔的腰，借力跨坐在索尔身上。这让他受伤的部位产生撕裂的疼痛。

“呃！”洛基直视索尔，他因为情理之中意料之外的疼痛烦躁，双手从腰间移到索尔的脑后，抓住他的头发，对着索尔的鼻子咬了下去。

“哥哥，你今天对我最大的惩罚，是怀疑我对你的爱。”起初他真的狠狠咬上索尔的鼻尖，但在开口前已经松了大部分力气，最后用舌头舔了一下，拉出细细的银丝。

“我爱你啊，索尔，哥哥。”洛基揪着他头发被迫他抬起头来，他咬上索尔的下巴。“就像爱我的自尊。”

“说谎。”

“被揭穿了啊。”洛基松开他的下巴，对上他的嘴唇。他没有咬，只是直白地吻上去，像最大胆的少年夺走一个人的初吻。他能感觉到在他跨坐的地方，两人的性器都因为情动而隆起。

“我爱你，超过我的自尊。”他让自己离开索尔的嘴唇，滑下他的身体，跪在索尔面前。他仰视着索尔，分开他的腿，解开他的裤链，握住索尔的性器，将它含入。

取悦索尔如同伤害索尔，是洛基的天分。他知道怎样最能伤害他，同样也只有他最能让索尔获得快乐。

洛基被泪水沾湿的眼睛不再向上望，低垂着眼帘专心吞吐着仍在涨大的巨物，想着这是他的哥哥，禁忌的快感在他的皮肤上攀延。

他的性器仍被束缚着，渴望抚摸，但洛基不会那么做。他臣服于欲望的条件，是欲望也臣服于他。

疼痛和欲火轮番折磨着他的身体，他伸出手挽起散落的长发，漏出绯红的脸颊。他的嘴唇与索尔性器的摩擦变得湿润和鲜亮。和同他企图通过勇气来掩饰的不熟练，经常拿牙齿磕到他，完完全全点燃了索尔。

在洛基准备大胆地进一步前，索尔并不费力地夺回了主动权。他伸出双手托住洛基的双臂，向上一举，迫他的口腔离开了他的性器。

像一只被夹起来的兔子，洛基眼神还没有完全对好焦，就听到索尔低沉地命令：“脱光你自己。”

索尔知道什么是洛基需要的命令。他从善如流。在解开自己衬衫衣扣的时候不满索尔仍有衣蔽体，洛基干脆施了一个魔法，脱光自己的同时也脱光了他。

这个行为让索尔在他甩开内裤的下一秒就抓住他，在他赤裸红肿的臀瓣上再次留了几巴掌。

洛基愤恨地痛叫呻吟，索尔却拿着被他抛在床边的衬衫把他的双手反绑在后，推着他用肩膀侧脸支撑身体，拉起他的臀部，分开他的双腿和臀瓣，让在洛基口腔里已完全勃起的性器进入洛基的后穴。

这一个过程坚定而缓慢，索尔没有因为洛基的呻吟挣动退出去分毫，直到连根没入。

洛基张着嘴喘气，等索尔终于推到最底，才发出一声不掩情欲的哑叫。

“洛基，你让我惊恐。”索尔仍双手托着他的髋骨，拉着他撞向自己。洛基猜测那一下算是惩罚。“你知道我唯一的恐惧是失去你，再一次！”

洛基绞紧被捆绑的手，他红肿柔软的臀肉一次次撞上索尔坚硬带有温度的小腹，就像海浪拍上岩壁。海洋里那么多浪花，究竟是何种幸运，是他这一朵得以上岸。

他被情欲研磨地又哭起来，洛基的自尊不允许他这么做，但他可以把这怪罪到已不那么显著的酒意，和此刻掌控自己的索尔。那是索尔啊。洛基放任自己继续下沉。他渴望发泄的性器悬在空气里晃动，却不能得到任何一人的爱抚。他想要尖叫着反抗躲闪，目的却是让索尔再捉他回来，用他的肉刃惩罚他的挑衅。

“索尔，你休想在操我的时候还给我上一课。”他终于有一点力气聚成一个句子开口回应，“那样我会恨你的，恨你一辈子。”

索尔回应他连续的三下深入，洛基哭着喘息。索尔笑了一下，“可你一直是啊。”

“这不一样。之前是我的一辈子，现在是你的一辈子。”洛基喘息着，他的性器渴望至少能在床单上摩擦。求之不得，洛基焦躁地低叫。“等我死了，我那不存在的灵魂还是会恨你，直到在永恒之后你与我再见。”

索尔停顿了。接着他拔出性器，在洛基来得及挽留之前。洛基有点感到慌乱。

索尔扯掉绑着他手腕的衣物，强硬地揪着他手臂迫在自己的身下转过来，火热的臀部压在床上，他的红眼睛很快整理过疼痛望向索尔。

索尔就像他的穹顶，永远不会崩塌，永远为他支撑。只是他的天空此刻为阴，他阴霾的眼睛像要降下雷暴，惩罚叛逆的供奉者。

他疼痛的蓝眼睛惩罚着洛基，洛基只有克制才能忍住不躲开那目光，从他的庇护下钻出去。这是他制造出来的苦痛，他理应共同分担。

索尔扯着他的双臂高举过顶，他的声音就像鞭子扫过洛基的心和欲望：“我应该堵住你的嘴吗？”

洛基的欲望颤抖着。索尔握住它。洛基呼吸停滞。“我该绑住你吗？我该折断你的双腿这样你就不能逃跑，我该抽断我所有的皮带这样你才能开始学着听话？”

“你可以。”洛基喘息着，张着嘴让无声的痛叫得以解放。“但承认吧，索尔，你同样爱我的摇摆、背叛、挑衅——否则，为什么你的阴茎又胀大几分？”

索尔怔忪，接着自嘲。他放开洛基的双手和性器，托起他的双腿，不做任何缓冲地插进去。他放下他的腿，捏住他的下颔，啃咬他的乳头。

他冲撞的意图似乎是要将他折断，他的性器想看他撑破，就算如此，洛基还是获得了至顶的快乐。

“你看，这样已经很好了。”洛基叹息着。他用自己的身体感受着索尔的脉动。“我们是在一起的。”

索尔将头埋在洛基的肩上。

“为什么要为未来而跟我生气呢，哥哥？那是神也无法动摇的事。”洛基亲吻着他的头发，因为索尔带给他的疼痛而紧紧抱住他，“就算再刻意去做什么，我再爱惜自己的身体，那些写在命运里的事还是会发生。”

“现在就很好，不是吗？”洛基的嗓子在替他哭泣。

索尔再次拎他起来，将他翻转，他的性器就跟着在他的身体里研磨了一圈。洛基尖叫着被索尔按着后颈压进床里，他感到一点窒息。

“我爱你。”

岩壁主动寻找着浪潮，以他的坚硬和强大来示爱慕和征服之心。

他们没法为这份情绪加一个期限。因为永恒也是限制，同样是令人心碎的谎言。

洛基感到有水滴落在他的背上。索尔仍在他身体里冲撞。

这是索尔拒绝再看他的原因吧。

【End】


End file.
